


'Tis the Season to Stuff Your Face

by coffeesuperhero



Category: 30 Rock
Genre: 30 Rock - Freeform, Community: fluff_friday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-02
Updated: 2009-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack introduces Liz to Christmas presents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season to Stuff Your Face

_**Fic: 30 Rock: 'Tis the Season to Stuff Your Face**_  
**Title:** 'Tis the Season to Stuff Your Face  
**Fandom:** _30 Rock_  
**Characters/Pairing:** Liz, Jack  
**Rating:** G  
**Spoilers:** Let's see... through the end of season 1. Would be set in season 2, though.  
**Summary:** Jack introduces Liz to Christmas presents.   
**Disclaimers:** I do not own anything or anyone mentioned in this fic. I am not profiting from the writing or posting of this fiction. All these characters belong to Lorne Michaels, Tina Fey, NBC Universal, Silvercup Studios, and their various subsidiaries.

**A/N:** For [](http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/profile)[**fluff_friday**](http://community.livejournal.com/fluff_friday/). Thanks to [](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/profile)[**leiascully**](http://leiascully.livejournal.com/) for crit, as per usual. This is my very first ever _30 Rock_ fic! I have only seen about seven episodes. But it's Christmas, and it's fluffy, so I hope you enjoy!

"It's Christmas, Lemon." Jack quirked his eyebrows at her and leaned back in his chair. "That is the season in which one customarily buys gifts for one's family members. Or, barring the existence of family members that one cares about and/or who fail to comprehend the significance of two thousand shares of GE stock, 'tis the season that one buys gifts for co-workers." He waved his hand toward a small gift-wrapped box on the front of his desk. "And so."

"But- but- I didn't really-- I mean, I didn't get you anything," Liz stammered, shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I have to admit I'm a little disappointed," Jack said. "I expect such plebeian behavior from the rest of the staff, but you?"

"Well, maybe I have family to be giving gifts to, and that's why I didn't get you anything," she defended. He gave her a look. "Okay, so I lied just then. I just didn't get you anything. But, you know, maybe I could open this and then give it back to you. Would that count?"

Jack shook his head. "That's even worse than failing to purchase a gift, Lemon." He cleared his throat. "Besides. The contents of that box are useless to me."

"Does that mean I can open it? And keep it?" she squeaked.

He nodded magnanimously. "Go on."

She trotted over and scooped the box up off the desk. "Ooh," she said, tilting the box around. "It's sparkly. The box, I mean. Not what's inside the box. Unless what's inside the box is--"

"Open the damn present, Lemon," Jack grumbled.

"Right." She tugged on the bow and laid it gingerly on the desk and held the box up close to her face, peering over the top of it at Jack, who rolled his eyes and inclined his head ever so slightly. Liz grinned and ripped the rest of the paper off the box, tossing it haphazardly over her shoulder. The wrapping paper had revealed a small black jewelry box. She blinked at it and snapped the lid open. "Oh. Oh my. You shouldn't. I mean. Oh." She looked at him, eyes wide behind her glasses. "I have a reservation at Smith &amp; Wollensky's?"

"Greatest steakhouse on the East coast," said Jack proudly, but then he sighed. "Unfortunately, I haven't been able to eat there since The Incident."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Oh. Well. This must be kinda bittersweet then, huh?"

"Lemon. When you give someone a gift, give them something you want."

"Because then you can take it back and keep it yourself when they don't want it?"

"That's executive thinking, Liz Lemon." Jack stood up, adjusting the bow tie on his tuxedo as he did so. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some important holiday soirées which I must prepare to not attend."

Liz cocked her head at him. "Listen, Jack. I feel terrible that I didn't get you anything."

"It's perfectly all right. You couldn't possibly afford anything I might have wanted."

"Hey!" She put her hands on her hips. "I thought you said I should buy you something _I_ wanted."

"I don't really think that ham wraps well," Jack snickered, pouring himself a measure of whiskey.

Liz crossed her arms over her chest. "See if I invite you to go watch me eat steak now."

He whirled around, whiskey glass held halfway to his lips, forgotten. "You would do that for me?"

"I've heard that it's Christmas," she said, a small smile curving her lips. "I'll get my coat."


End file.
